Wonderful Tonight
by almondcrescent
Summary: After Sirius' death, Remus' soul died as well. Sirius comes back to him... for one night. SiriusxRemus, M. Try and read! You know you're curious.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own those characters, or all my dreams would kind of come true.

**Warning:** Slash and M, you be warned.

**Author's Note:** Ah, actually from yesterday. I finished the editing today and had to beg my mother for being allowed to use my computer for about ten minutes. I hate it! Every time I'm really inspired my parents get in the way by forbidding me anything…

I got this idea after watching 'Just like heaven'... well. I hope it doesn't get too confusing to find out who is speaking etc. Actually I planned not to mention their names at all, but it just didn't work.

I just hope I've done an at least okay job. I am desperate for reviews, really… pretty pleeeease.

As for the story: Sirius kind of comes back to Remus… for one night.

* * *

**Wonderful Tonight**

* * *

He was back. He slowly strode down the corridors, passing the hallways of his lost life. Strolling past those flights of stairs he had once hated. He was prowling in his prison. He passed the old pictures, the old dust. He passed forgotten memories, bygone details. And he remembered so much.

However, he did not feel anything. His pain had ceased, his anger was gone. The hopelessness, the feeling of being trapped, the bondage, all had gone. The bluntness, the mundaneness of life seemed so far away. He felt indifferent.

The only thing leading him was love. A love that was pure, and as intact and untouched as his former young soul. He was guided by a love that was hopeless. It was so strong, filling up his soul.

He strolled down the corridors, one by one, until he reached his destination. With an impeccability that was still typical for him, he stood in front of the door. He knew what was waiting for him inside. He had left behind all his sorrows but one.

He ran his hand slowly over the old, worn wood. His fingers traced the label that had been attached to it so long ago. He felt taken back to old memories, to a repressed life, but he did not feel pain. He only felt his purpose.

His hand turned the doorknob without any sound. A mouse scurried down the hallway. The animal did not flee from him, for it could not perceive him. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. He did not look around, for he knew what he would see. His gaze was focused on the one person he longed for. On his purpose, on his love.

Slowly, he walked closer and smoothly sat down on the bed. He reached out and gently touched the soft auburn hair that was spread over the pillow. The white of the sheets was gleaming in the moonlight, and the skin beneath them was shimmering like silk. The man's eyes were closed. His features were expressionless, but he seemed haunted, desperate. On his cheek, there was a single tear glistening; coloured the same striking silver as his beloved one's eyes.

His fingertips glided over the soft skin. The varicoloured silver orbs that formed his eyes were full of tenderness, full of love.

His voice broke into a quiet whisper. "Remus," he breathed suavely. "Remus, love."

The man was stirring; his hand closing around his lover's. And then he opened his eyes.

Their gazes locked, and silver melted with amber gold. They delved into each other; fell into an abyss that said more than words. Slowly, he bent over and softly, almost nonexistent, placed a kiss onto those rosy lips. His hand wandered upwards and was laid against the other one's chest. He could feel Remus' heartbeats, the love his whole soul was radiating.

"Oh Moony," he breathed again with a soft, longing moan.

"How… it's been so long," Remus croaked, and incredulity was written all over his face. "How?"

"I don't know. I knew I was to come here, love."

He could not conceal the hurt in his eyes. "Why did it take you so long?"

"I had to find forgiveness."

In an instant, the look of the beloved amber eyes turned gentle.

"We do not have long, my love. But we have tonight."

"But…"

"Shush," he said. "I am here now. I am here."

"I love you so," the other one whispered and their eyes locked again, so aware of the desperation that was trying to suffocate them.

"I love you too."

"I know."

They were at loss of words. And their lips met again. Slow, soft, probing at first, and growing more wantonly every moment, as if they could not believe they could share this moment. In a world where everything was possible, they could not believe they were granted it.

"Let me soothe you. Please, let me love you."

"Anything."

His tongue grazed the other one's lips. They moaned as Remus granted him entrance and their tongues performed a passionate dance. They drank each other up, and as much as was taken from them, they were given back by the other. Their moan was a sound that had been suppressed for so long, expressing all their love and longing for each other. This one mundane sound expressed a passion that words could never describe. They held on to each other tightly, held on to their love, to life.

He burrowed his hand in those lovely auburn curls as his lover tugged at his velvety raven hair. His hand was still flat against the other one's chest while they clung to each other. Their passion increased, the need to touch grew with every second.

They whispered each other's name in agony, and he let his hand travel down. Slowly and luxuriously, he unbuttoned Remus' shirt. Remus moaned and let his own hands travel over his lover's body. They undressed each other, passionately and affectionately. He slid down Remus' shirt and let his own being pulled over his head by his lover. They tugged at each other's waistbands and ground their bodies together, their lips never parting. He slowly bent down and kissed his way towards Remus' chest, where he let his tongue play tantalizingly. In hopeless longing, his fingers grazed his lover's torso; he placed his lips on every tender spot, his tongue caressing lovingly, the air filled with the sounds of their pleasure. He could feel his lover's arousal and outlined his growing erection. Their pants were pulled down, tossed aside. They held onto each other with a composition of force and tenderness. Their long, skilful fingers trailed over each other's bodies until they could not stand it any longer.

"Touch me," Remus breathed. "Oh, I need you."

He kissed his way further down until his lips reached the tip of his lover's erection. He slid his tongue down its length, licked tantalizingly; blew on the wet spots his tongue was leaving. Under Remus' moans, he took him fully into his mouth and sucked deliciously. His own hardness was twitching painfully. While his lips sucked, his tongue kept licking, his hands caressing the tender flesh under Remus' never ceasing moans. He kept pleasuring him, drinking up the first drops of milky wetness. When he knew his lover was about to come, he stopped. A small smile played on Remus' lips.

"You're still as much of a tease," he said huskily.

He kissed Remus, letting him taste himself.

"Come on, take me," he breathed. He pressed their bodies together, causing more and more of the wonderful friction. They were lead by passion, sheltered by their love, the shadow of desperation wavering constantly above them.

Remus let his hand run down his lover's body and turned him around, spreading his legs and caressing his body. His digits probed the delicately tight entrance. His lover obliged. They knew it was meant to be this way; they wanted it, needed it.

"Oh gods, Sirius…" Remus slurred.

He entered him with one powerful thrust, which made Sirius scream out in pain and pleasure. He moaned from the bottom of his soul, while Remus loved him vigorously. The pain and the pleasure were building the most fitting contrast, symbolizing their whole relationship.

They moaned in unison, as they flew higher and higher into the heaven that was fervid fulfilment. They writhed in heated oblivion. Again and again, Remus was thrusting in and out, causing a friction that was so strong it made them scream. It was bliss. They came together, fiercely, screaming the other one's name.

They shared the moment of pure happiness, feeling complete.

They collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily, their chests heaving, for once a look of satisfaction gracing their features. They still held on to each other, not wanting to let go.

"Don't leave me," Remus said, the agony in his beautiful voice so painfully stinging that Sirius' breath hitched in his throat. The hopelessness sent a shiver down his spine.

"I love you," he said.

"Please, don't go," Remus repeated desperately, "My life has been taken away the day you left. I am a mere shadow of myself. I have no willpower left... Life means nothing anymore." The bitterness in his voice was like the sharp cuts of a razor blade. "I feel vile. I seek comfort in the people resembling those who once were my life; I abuse the world around me. - Please forgive my weakness."

He looked at him very gently. "Oh, Remus, you are stronger than all of us."

"I love you so," the other one just said.

"And you know I love you with all my soul, love."

A terrible sadness was written all over Remus' features.

"How long will it be?" he cried. "How long do I still have to wait?"

"I do not know," Sirius said. "I don't know."

"Please, don't torment me. Don't leave me alone in this dark, please," Remus begged.

"I have to go, love," he answered, "I feel it." Fate was pulling him back again, tugging at his soul, there was no chance fighting it. "I will always love you," he said, "I'll never be gone. I am with you all your time, my love. I love you. Never forget, we had tonight." His last words were barely a whisper. He was going.

"No please – please – please," Remus sobbed.

"I love you," he breathed again. The door closed behind him.

"Please… please…" Remus was crying, his whole body trembling violently, shuddering with his loss. He was bleeding inside, dying of the bitter sorrow. "Please…"

He was abandoned. He was left in the dark, alone, his soul dying its slow death. He was forlorn. He was left by the ones he loved. Forsaken in an endless flow of hopelessness, of desperation, of longing.

Remus was left in the flow of his grief, alone. His only anchor to life being one night; their wonderful tonight.

* * *

Finished! Cookies for everyone who makes my day by reviewing. Cheers!


End file.
